creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Opuszczony szpital psychiatryczny
thumb|left Nazywam się Mark i razem z moim przyjacielem, Glenem, zwiedzaliśmy różne, mrożące krew w żyłach miejsca. Pewnego dnia nasza przyjaciółka Elena spytała mnie, czy mogłaby uczestniczyć w jednej z takich wypraw. Gdy zgodziłem się dodała jeszcze, że wie, gdzie moglibyśmy się wybrać. Powiedziała, że zna jeden opuszczony szpital, który leży w lesie za miastem. Umówiliśmy się na godzinę 20.30. Podjechałem z Glenem w miejsce, które Elena nam wskazała. Gdy wysiadaliśmy z auta, ona już na nas czekała z latarką i plecakiem. My mieliśmy tylko latarki i aparat fotograficzny. Po przywitaniu poprowadziła nas ciemną drogą przez las. Wędrowaliśmy już od jakiegoś czasu, gdy Glen spytał nieco niepewnie: - Czy ty wiesz dokąd my właściwie idziemy? - Tak, chodziłam tu kiedyś z koleżankami - odparła niewzruszona. - No to ciekawe musiałaś mieć te koleżanki - skomentował cicho Glen, ale Elena nic już nie mówiła. Gdy wreszcie doszliśmy na miejsce, włosy na głowie mi się zjeżyły. Budynek był w okropnym stanie. W niektórych oknach brakowało szyb, inne zostały zabite deskami, a ze ścian odpadał tynk. Tablica stojąca obok wejścia głosiła dumnie, że był to "Mount Silent Asylum" - szpital psychiatryczny. Glen podszedł do drzwi i pchnął je lekko. O dziwo, były otwarte. Elena wbiegła do obszernego lobby, ja wszedłem tam jako ostatni. To miejsce było odrażające, wszędzie śmierdziało zgnilizną, a zewsząd zwisały olbrzymie pajęczyny. Najdziwniejsze było to, że wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby ludzie opuszczający ten szpital zostawili swoje rzeczy, niczego nie zabierając - Wchodzimy na górę - zarządziła pewnie Elena. Po dłuższej eksploracji szpitala stwierdziłem, że ludzie z tego szpitala po prostu uciekli, zostawiając wszystkie rzeczy osobiste oraz dokumentację medyczną pacjentów. Budziło to we mnie dziwny niepokój. - Jeszcze zajrzymy do tych łaźni na końcu korytarza i wracamy - powiedział w końcu Glen, który zdawał się czuć tam równie nieswojo. Przystaliśmy na ten pomysł i już po chwili otwieraliśmy wybrane drzwi. Gdy tylko je uchyliliśmy, dało się wyczuć obrzydliwy zapach gnijącego mięsa. Glen, wyraźnie już zdenerwowany, niemal wyważył drzwi kopniakiem, a wtedy stanęliśmy jak wryci. W kącie siedział odwrócony do nas plecami mężczyzna w poplamionym krwią fartuchu. Mamrotał pod nosem jakieś słowa. Elena wyglądała, jakby miała zaraz stracić przytomność. Wybiegliśmy z pomieszczenia przerażeni, ale wtedy ten człowiek zaczął krzyczeć: - Wracać mi tutaj parszywi wariaci! To przez was, to przez was... Zabiję was wszystkich! Wybiegliśmy ze szpitala i pędziliśmy co sił w nogach do samochodu. Szybko odpaliłem silnik i już chcieliśmy odjechać jak najdalej od tego miejsca, gdy na drogę wyskoczyła nam ta sama postać, lekarz w tym samym zakrwawionym kitlu. Miał głębokie rozcięcie na twarzy. - Stać, nie uciekniecie mi! - wrzeszczał na cały głos. Tego było dla mnie już zbyt wiele, straciłem przytomność. Gdy się obudziłem, byłem w szpitalu, a koło mnie zobaczyłem moją mamę. Spytałem jej, co się właściwie stało, mając przy tym nadzieję, że nasza przygoda okaże się tylko złym snem. - Uderzyłeś w drzewo - odpowiedziała. - A co się stało z Glenem i Eleną? - spytałem, pełen najgorszych przeczuć. Mama popatrzała na mnie z niepokojem. - Przecież byłeś tam sam, nie pamiętasz? Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie